


Eille Wilson的大危机

by Realdian



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 2020clint生贺, Gen, 家庭喜剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: Wade Wilson，地表最厚脸皮英雄。
Kudos: 1





	Eille Wilson的大危机

“看在火箭筒的份上，看在火箭筒的份上……上次他用火箭筒差点把我杀了！”Clint把手机屏幕抵到Kate鼻子底下。

“哎呀你这样我根本看不清他写了什么，他用太多emoji了。”Kate试图把他的手拉远一点，她放在桌上的手机也亮了起来，她干脆先去拿自己的看了。

“请帮忙接我的女儿放学并让她在你家呆到七点please~因为爹爹还要打工给小Eille买生日礼物，我准备给她买彩虹小马和玩具枪！但是好想私吞彩虹小马所以我可能得存钱买个一对吧PS：请不要告诉她这件事。来自你最亲爱的救过你小命的DP XOXO”

“我靠，就这个吗，你居然还要给我看？再说他曾经救过的是你不是我。”

“呵呵，他肯定会说你们都是鹰眼我容易搞混啥的。”Clint走到座机旁边，摁下按钮，“而且他真是怕我们假装没看到，还发了这个——这些。”

死侍先生，地表最强变种人（自封），地表最厚脸皮癌症患者的大嗓门从听筒里飙了出来，Kate不得不眯起眼睛听他的留言，大概就是把短信内容用不同的说法又说了一遍，还加了点别的剧情，可惜没说完他到底是怎么从五十个日本忍者的刀下逃生的故事，答录机的时间就到了。

“他发了十五条这样的。”Clint把听筒狠狠地挂上。

“最后说到是怎么从忍者手下逃出来了的吗？”

“没有。”

Kate在吧台边坐下来，夺过Clint差点又要直接对嘴喝的咖啡壶，给自己续杯。“那看来我们是必须要去照顾Eille小朋友咯，我是没意见啦，只要把她带到你这里就好，我房子太乱也太小了，不够小姑娘折腾。”

“你就是懒得收拾，我这儿也不适合小朋友呆，再说她才上二年级，她还能把这儿拆了不成？”

“那可是Wade Wilson的女儿，你信她会是个普通的活泼小女孩？”

Clint脸都青了。

结果Eille看起来真的只是个普通的活泼小女孩，扎一脑袋彩色发圈涂粉色指甲油，问起来回答说是爸爸和她一起涂的，但是辫子是同学给扎的，扎太紧了头皮扯得痛，Clint试图帮她取掉那些橡皮筋，但它们在他的手指下极不听话，要是给他一把弓让他站在八百米外一箭射断这皮筋他都不会感到如此为难。最后Eille呲牙咧嘴地跳到Kate边上去了，Kate瞄一眼就知道那头发并不让她难受，她只是逗Clint玩。

Clint跟在她们两个后面，抠着脸上一个创口贴的边缘，没听说过Wade会给谁过生日——那可是他女儿，可是父亲会给孩子过生日吗，他搜索自己所剩无几的童年记忆只能想得起来和傻逼哥哥一起缩在被子里打手电筒看漫画，然后妈妈会多亲吻他一会儿。

好了，打住，不要再用自己的悲惨童年套用在别人身上了，他见过Wade是如何宠那小姑娘，用他惨不忍睹的脸颊蹭她的脑袋顶，在家长会的时候把老师吓到结巴，在没空的时候安排他的超级英雄朋友去接她放学，其实是威胁他的超级英雄朋友，但没差啦，Eille没到他那栋楼去过，新奇得很，一直在铁架子楼梯上爬上爬下，Kate打开所有橱柜，给她找果汁。他们俩都很少喝那个，照理说小姑娘会喜欢喝甜的，但是Kate只说自己受不了。Lucky一开始躲在他铁架床底下，闻到果汁味就钻出来，被Eille一把抱住。

“狗狗！”她喊得像是抓住了一条龙，并且下一步就要往身上骑。Clint赶紧拿着果汁给她哄到餐桌边，问她想看什么电视，她说想看冬日伙伴，可是现在是夏天，没有冬日伙伴可以看，Clint有点烦夏天，太阳说是很大但永远没法从楼房缝隙间照到街道上，空气都能把人闷死，他怎么就会生在夏天呢，这么一个昏昏沉沉，只想让人窝在床上的日子里，过生日这个概念太不明确了，他觉得专门为了这个出去吃一顿也没啥必要，再说Kate好像也从来没提过生日这回事，这一两年他们断断续续地呆在一起，好像都没有想要问过对方这件事，也没提过礼物，Kate大小姐没卡刷了以后可能最多送他盘银翼杀手导剪版光碟，而他可能送她个手机壳吧，紫色的，好啊，等下就问问她什么时候生日，然后买个手机壳。

Clint转头去桌面上找外卖店的订餐菜单，准备打电话订个披萨，Eille挤过来和他一起看，说自己想吃薯条和炸丸子，爸爸平时不让吃。Clint心想Wade怎么可能不让吃，怕是天天自己带头下馆子，就由着她点了菜。过二十分钟门铃响，Kate一边嘟囔这外卖够快一边过去开门，但Eille冲得比她快，一下就把门大开，那时候黑帮的事情还没解决Clint心里一惊就想过去捞人，但Lucky先扑了上去。

拼命舔。

是拿着两大袋外卖还背着包的Wade Wilson。穿着那件Clint觉得真毫无设计感的制服，向小姑娘张开双臂。Eille就也扑过去，和Lucky滚到一起，Kate靠在门上看他们仨，手里端着杯果汁。Clint突然感到无以复加的紧张，他一直以来在感情生活方面（所有的人际感情）混乱不堪根本就没想要理清楚，也没想要过正常的人际关系，比如，偶尔能一起出去吃个饭的人或者哪天他六十岁摔倒在浴缸里或者丧尸围城的时候不得不依靠的人，更别提“家庭”场景了，波比和他又是一团糟，谁想看到这个？但现在这个场景非常诡异地像是个家庭了，每一个人（也许除了他）都是笑着的，下一秒不会有什么炸弹或者本地黑帮冲进来把一切都搞砸，加油Barton，只要你自己不把事情搞砸就能混过去了。当时他怎么想到要答应接小姑娘过来的？现在看着Wade一只手把她抱起来走进屋子，他感到惶恐，但他又不能说对不起你们父女其乐融融的样子戳到我的悲惨童年PTSD了请出去，他不会这么说，他是个好朋友，好叔叔，好英雄，痛苦不堪但仍然是好英雄。Wade为什么把外卖往桌上一扔就走过来了，还从包里掏出彩虹小马玩偶却没有递给Eille，Kate为什么还靠在那笑，她有这么爱笑吗？噢，也许在嘲笑她的老师傅这件事上有。

Wade把彩虹小马摁到他肩膀上，面罩掀起一半露出崎岖的面部，咧嘴说生日快乐小鸟，Eille蹦过来露出了和毛绒小马一样的笑容，Clint停下了去拆外卖塑料袋的手。他们是约好的，因为这群英雄最爱做的东西就是蠢得要死的作战计划，Clint转向Kate，女孩正拿着包装好的礼物走过来，扁扁的盒子。

“千万别告诉我是银翼杀手导剪版。”


End file.
